


Proud Enough To Beg

by adonai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Puppy Play, pup!chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adonai/pseuds/adonai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo de-stresses with his puppy after a long day at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud Enough To Beg

The door knob jiggles and Chanyeol looks up from his laptop. He’s just in time to see the entire thing rattle as a kick thumps against it from the other side. It’s an old lock and it never turns on the first try. 

A muffled “piece of shit” floats from the other side. Kyungsoo’s home.

“Don’t fucking scuff the door,” Chanyeol shouts. He doesn’t need the landlord bitching at him again while he tries to check the mail.

The door shakes in its frame before Chanyeol hears the key finally catch, and Kyungsoo stumbles through. He looks like complete shit. His eyes are bloodshot and his hair is sticking up where his hands no doubt ran through it all day.

“So I take it your new boss sucks?” Chanyeol shuts his laptop and sets it on the coffee table. He can finish grading papers later. The kids probably all failed anyway. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything, just toes off his shoes and drops his briefcase in the entryway. He loosens his tie and moves to stand in the vee of Chanyeol’s long legs. 

Chanyeol reaches out to grab his hands, but Kyungsoo pulls back. Chanyeol watches his jaw start working and he knows what’s coming. 

“I don’t even get a hello first, Soo?”

Kyungsoo spits in his palm. “Hi.” 

He holds it up to Chanyeol’s face.

He uses this signal whenever he wants to play. Chanyeol can refuse. Or he can give him what he needs. What they both need. Kyungsoo’s reticent even on his best days, and on his worst? On his worst days he doesn’t need Chanyeol the boyfriend, he needs Chanyeol the puppy. 

He fights down disgust even as he slides off the couch and onto his knees. He takes hold of Kyungsoo’s wrist and slowly brings the hand towards his mouth. It shines in the light and he gulps before closing his eyes and poking his tongue out to lap at the proffered palm. The saliva is warm and thick, but Chanyeol tongues at it anyway. 

His ears burn in humiliation and he clenches his eyes even tighter. It gross, and he hates how much it turns him on.

Even through all the spit, he can taste the faint lemony tang of the hand sanitizer he knows Kyungsoo obsessively uses. He licks again and again until his own saliva replaces Kyungsoo’s completely and all he can taste is skin.

Kyungsoo sighs. “That’s it.” He says, rubbing his other hand along the side of Chanyeol’s face.

“Take off your clothes while I fetch your collar.” Puppies don’t get to wear clothes.

Chanyeol grips the back of his shirt and pulls it up over his head. His sweatpants and boxers follow. When he’s done, he drops back to the floor to wait for Kyungsoo. While he waits he tries to let his mind empty out.

 

Chanyeol’s collar is pink with little cartoon squirrels on it. He picked it out himself and his master had seemed pleased with it as well. Said it matched his ears while he worked Chanyeol open. Once Kyungsoo buckles it on, Chanyeol will be nothing more than an animal until it comes back off. 

When Kyungsoo holds it out for him to scent, the collar smells of fabric and sweat.

Kyungsoo clicks the buckle into place and flops down onto the couch.

“Fetch me the remote.” 

Chanyeol crawls over to the coffee table, carpet biting into his skin. The plastic is slippery and he works a couple different angles before finally getting it into his mouth. He’s lucky he’s not a germ freak.

It’s coated in slobber, but his master still gives him a small smile when he brings it back. It’s a smile nowhere near what he knows Kyungsoo is capable of giving and it makes him sad. Chanyeol rests his chin on his human’s leg, trying to give him comfort in the only way he knows how.

Kyungsoo thumps the couch next to him. “Up.”

Chanyeol gives an excited yip and hurries up onto the couch before his master changes his mind. Puppies usually aren’t allowed on the furniture. His arm muscles flex as he uses them to pull himself off the ground.

He leans his head against Kyungsoo’s soft hip and Kyungsoo threads his fingers through his hair. Occasionally, he traces the ridge of Chanyeol’s brow with his fingers. Chanyeol just about melts into a puddle. His right leg ticks to show his master how good the petting feels. 

Normally, Kyungsoo isn’t the most affectionate boyfriend. He prefers sitting on opposite ends of the couch to cuddles. Chanyeol only ever gets the casual, physical attention he craves when he’s a puppy. It works out for both of them. 

Kyungsoo turns on the news and Chanyeol feels his eyes drift closed.

 

He wakes up to the sound of Kyungsoo moving around the kitchen. His hands are sweaty, and when he looks down, he sees that Kyungsoo put his knee pads and mitts on while he napped. His master always takes such good care of him.

The muffled sound of food hitting a bowl makes his stomach growl. He carefully climbs off the couch, hind legs first. He dips his back to stretch it out, feeling his pulse beat against his collar. His back pops and he rolls his neck before trotting into the kitchen. 

The pads make crawling a lot easier as he makes his way to Kyungsoo’s chair at the kitchen table. He sits down, knees underneath him, and waits for Kyungsoo to finish putting the Cocoa Puffs back in the cabinet.

“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo had asked the first time Chanyeol had thrown a box into their shopping basket. “We can just use your Cheerios.”

“There can’t be a connection. Besides, no dog actually likes kibble so this works.”

“If you say so,” Kyungsoo said, shrugging. 

Since then, they always keep a box stocked.

Kyungsoo sets the bowl on the ground and leans back against the counter, waiting for Chanyeol to start eating. 

Chanyeol cocks his head to the side and whines. Usually, Kyungsoo takes his own meal before feeding Chanyeol. It’s one of the highlights of Chanyeol’s day. Chanyeol loves licking at his master's fingers while he feeds him bit and pieces of human food. Chanyeol’s so lucky to have a master who spoils him.

“Not hungry,” Kyungsoo explains, and Chanyeol lets his shoulders droop. He hates when Kyungsoo feels down. 

“Eat, Boy.” 

Chanyeol trudges over to the bowl. Cocoa Puffs aren’t Chanyeol’s favorite cereal. They always leave this weird ass film in his mouth, but they're the ones that most resemble kibble. 

“Such a good boy,” Kyungsoo whispers as Chanyeol digs in.

Chanyeol’s so busy choking down the cereal that he almost misses the sound of Kyungsoo’s zipper. He's not surprised. Kyungsoo loves watching the way he inhales food. 

“Hurry up and finish.” The rough sound of his palm moving over his dick bleeds through the thunderous crunching in Chanyeol’s ears as he chews. “Good boys deserve a treat.” 

Chanyeol gobbles the food up even faster, only stopping to sneeze when cocoa powder finds its way up his nose in his enthusiasm. He only has a few balls left when Kyungsoo shoves his head out of the bowl, snatching it up off the ground.

Kyungsoo groans, curling in on himself, and aims his dick at the dish. 

“Here’s your treat, Boy.”

Chanyeol watches his master’s cock twitch once before spurting. When Kyungsoo’s finished, he places it back in front of his pup.

Chanyeol gives a happy bark and enthusiastically shoves his face into the bowl. The bowl is cool where his tongue drags along the bottom and the tang of metal bleeds through the musky flavor of Kyungsoo’s jizz.

Kyungsoo coos, “You’re a good boy. Oh yes, you are,” while he crouches down in front of the bowl, resting his chin on his knees to watch Chanyeol eat. 

Chanyeol’s tongue curls as he laps up the the treat, spunk flying up into his face in his eagerness. A bit of cum hits below his right eye and the lashes clump together. He shakes his head, trying to separate them, but they stay glued together. Kyungsoo laughs, reaching out to wipe the residue away for him. Chanyeol shakes his ass in response, wishing he had his tail in, to show Kyungsoo just how happy he is. 

Chanyeol loves Kyungsoo’s cum. Even when he’s not puppy, he never wastes a drop. 

The bowl slowly inches along the floor as Chanyeol makes sure he gets every last bit, until it rests against Kyungsoo’s toes. A whine leaks out from Chanyeol’s throat and he raises his big puppy dog eyes towards his master, begging for more. 

“Don’t be greedy,” Kyungsoo admonishes, and Chanyeol involuntarily flinches as an index finger bops his nose. 

“You made quite the mess, Boy. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

The table scrapes across the linoleum as Kyungsoo pushes it into the corner. Chanyeol whimpers at the loud noise from his spot curled up in the corner with his favorite Rilakkuma toy. His mitts and knee pads are off and he misses them already.

The doll had actually been a gift from Jongdae to Baekhyun last Christmas, but Baekhyun’s human is not exactly the best gift giver. Baekhyun doesn’t even care about “cheesy shit” like stuffed animals. 

Chanyeol, on the other hand, had fallen in love the first time he’d seen the little Rilakkuma resting on Baekhyun’s day bed. It even has a little squirrel outfit that matches his collar; it was clearly made for him. 

“He should have just given me a bone. If you catch me drift. We didn’t even fuck that night.” Baekhyun had whined, throwing the doll at Chanyeol. 

Now Chanyeol cuddles with it every time he’s a puppy.

“Don’t worry, Boy,” Kyungsoo reassures him as he pulls a neatly folded tarp out from under the sink. The blue fabric crinkles and crackles in the air when he snaps his wrists and lets it flutter down onto the floor. 

“Soon we’ll have a real house with a private fenced in yard and everything.” It’s part of the reason Kyungsoo’s so stressed out. He’s been working his ass off for months towards a promotion so that they can move out of this barely-better-than-a-shithole-apartment. And of course, his boss has to go and have a heart attack before that can happen, fucking flea. Now he has to prove himself all over again to some new louse.

“I won’t have to give you baths in the house anymore. Oh and we can...” His voice fades as he moves into the hallway. 

He comes back a minute later with the round kiddie pool they'd stolen out of someone’s yard back in college. 

They’d all been drunk and Kyungsoo never was one to back down from a challenge. Especially, not one issued by the likes of a mutt like Byun Baekhyun. So he’d stumbled onto a front lawn and stolen some poor kid’s pool. The next morning, when he’d sobered up, Kyungsoo had had a mini freak out and wanted to take it back immediately. But Chanyeol always looks out for his master, and managed to convince him that they’d definitely get caught trying to put it back in broad daylight. 

And really, who leaves a kiddie pool outside… on a weekend… in a college town. They really should have put it away for the night anyway. 

Chanyeol hates baths. They always leave him shivering. Even when Kyungsoo turns on the heat and uses hot water from the sink. Kyungsoo’s always super careful, so he’s never gotten soap in his eyes or ears, but Chanyeol just knows it’s going to happen eventually. 

Plus, Chanyeol may be a pup, but he still has his dignity. Kyungsoo washing him is one the least dignified experiences on the planet. It also happens to be one of Kyungsoo’s favorite parts of their playtime. Apparently, it’s relaxing. 

Chanyeol starts to slink away into the other room as soon as Kyungsoo turns his back on him to fill the first pitcher of water.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo snaps without turning around, “stay.”

Chanyeol pauses, one knee biting into the line between the kitchen flooring and the carpet of the next room. He wants to be a good boy and listen, but if he can just make it behind the couch he’ll be safe.

“ _Chanyeol_.” 

Chanyeol knows that voice. It’s the voice Kyungsoo uses before launching himself at Baekhyun to strangle him. The menacing tone he employs when Chanyeol tries to cram more trash into an overly full trashcan instead of just taking it out. If Chanyeol doesn’t listen, he’s gonna get swatted. 

He wilts and turns back into the kitchen.

He climbs into the pool, sitting on his hind quarters while Kyungsoo finishes filling up the pitchers. Chanyeol makes his best angry puppy face and glares at the little ducks on the bottom of the pool.

Kyungsoo gently pours the first pitcher down his chest and over his shoulders to his back. The kiss of air against the water hardens his nipples and he whimpers. This sucks.

“I know, I know. I’ll make this quick, you big baby.” 

He watches the water make a trail over Kyungsoo’s fingertips to the pool below. Chanyeol’s grateful that his master always carefully shades his eyes before wetting his hair. 

Kyungsoo puts the pitcher down and grabs the bottle of 2-in-1 body wash and shampoo. They use the kind for kids and it smells like strawberries. He works a lather over Chanyeol’s body and Chanyeol can practically feel the tension bleeding out of him. Hands, rubbing along his chest and over his peaked nipples. 

Nails scritch along his scalp, and Chanyeol has to admit they feel kinda nice. He shuts his eyes and starts to relax. 

They fly right back open when those fingers start cleaning behind his ears. Chanyeol hates when Kyungsoo touches his ears. No matter how much he tells him that they’re cute, Chanyeol’s self-conscious about them. He whines and bats at Kyungsoo’s fingers with his paw. 

“Shhh, almost done.”

Kyungsoo grabs two more pitchers, water sloshing over the rim of one and onto the tarp.

“Dance, Boy!” He exclaims, and Chanyeol rises up on his hind legs, shifting from side to side so that Kyungsoo can rinse him off. His soft dick bounces between his legs and his face turns pink. It’s humiliating.

He jolts when Kyungsoo reaches down to tug at his cock. As if that can distract him from the cold water pouring over his body. Kyungsoo knows what he’s doing though, and Chanyeol starts chubbing up despite himself. Kyungsoo twists his thumb and index finger under the head and Chanyeol crowds against him, hips stuttering.  
Kyungsoo suddenly lets go of Chanyeol’s dick and grabs his two front paws to lead him out of the pool. He has got to be kidding. 

“Okay, sit.” Kyungsoo commands, and Chanyeol sits on the edge of the tarp. Kyungsoo grabs his Rilakkuma beach towel and starts drying his arms.

Kyungsoo smiles fondly at his pup. “See? That wasn’t so bad.”

Chanyeol snorts. Tell that to his hard-on and the goosebumps covering his flesh. 

Once Chanyeol’s dry enough, he starts herding him towards the bedroom. Kyungsoo doesn’t bother putting the knee pads back on, but he does carefully put Chanyeol’s hands back into the mitts.

 

The only time his master lets him have control is when they fuck.

Chanyeol nuzzles against Kyungsoo’s balls, basking in the rough scratch of the hair against his cheek. His face is probably turning red from the friction, but he doesn’t even care. His tongue darts out and he gives a couple flat tongued licks, coating the area in saliva, before moving down to his entrance. Kyungsoo had stretched himself earlier – a puppy doesn’t have hands to stretch its bitch after all – and Chanyeol wants to inspect his work.

Normally, Chanyeol would use his hands to get at Kyungsoo’s sweet little asshole. As it is, he just shoves his entire face into the space between his cheeks, wiggling his head until his lips are flush against the rim. Kyungsoo spreads his legs even wider to help. 

Even though he doesn’t suck or do any of the tongue tricks Boyfriend Chanyeol is capable of, he can feel Kyungsoo fattening up against his forehead as he licks into his body. His own dick hangs hard and ready between his thighs. 

Kyungsoo reaches down and hooks his fingers underneath the collar, still damp from the bath, and tries to pull him up. Big mistake. Chanyeol’s not about to let his bitch boss him around. He growls and nips at the soft flesh just above Kyungsoo’s asshole. 

“Fuck!” Kyungsoo squeals, leg spasming, and releases the collar. 

Satisfied, Chanyeol continues his grooming. He ruts against Kyungsoo’s calf while he licks, covering it in the scent of his precum. 

Once he’s finally satisfied that Kyungsoo is ready, he barks. He positions himself and Kyungsoo takes his cue, grabbing Chanyeol’s dick to line it up with his asshole.

Chanyeol’s big paws press Kyungsoo’s thighs apart as he pushes inside. There’s barely any resistance and Chanyeol tries not to moan. A shiny trail of precum drips from Kyungsoo’s cock as he bottoms out. 

He wants to bask in the tight warmth clinging to his dick, but puppies don’t wait. He rests his weight on his mitts and braces his legs so he can jackhammer into Kyungsoo’s body. Kyungsoo’s eyes roll back as he fucks into him. Even then, it’s not enough. 

“Deeper. C’mon, fill me with your puppies.” 

A bright pang of pleasure flashes in Chanyeol’s gut and the aches and pains from crawling around wash out of his system. He feel delirious, like could get lost in this forever. He needs this as much as Kyungsoo does. 

“Breed your bitch,” Kyungsoo goads, driving Chanyeol into even more of a frenzy. His hips move with a mind of their own and Kyungsoo’s teeth click together with each snap.

“Don’t you want to see my belly all rounded and full with your pups?” 

Kyungsoo’s nails dig into his shoulder blades before dragging down his back, hips meeting his frantic pace. 

The burning sensation centers him and Chanyeol realizes he has a line of slobber dripping from his open mouth. He snaps his jaw shut. The last of the saliva glides down his chin and onto Kyungsoo’s cheek.

Kyungsoo arches against him, throwing his head back and baring his neck. Chanyeol can’t help himself. He growls through his teeth and curls his back so he can reach the junction between that neck and collarbone with his mouth. 

He bites down.

Kyungsoo gasps and his body locks up as he cums, body trembling. Chanyeol releases his teeth and admires the set of indentations embedded in his hide. He didn’t break the skin, but there will be a nice bruise left behind. He’ll probably get in trouble for it later, but it’s worth it. Now Kyungsoo is marked; everyone will know that he’s Chanyeol’s bitch.

Kyungsoo’s eyes are watery from the pain, but blissed out when Chanyeol looks into them. Before he can feel bad, Kyungsoo shoves two fingers into his mouth, stopping that train of thought. Chanyeol moans and lightly closes his teeth around them.

He stops thrusting and grinds his hips against Kyungsoo’s ass. Exactly the way he would if he had a knot. 

Kyungsoo removes his fingers, doesn’t even hesitate, and reaches down to work them in next to Chanyeol’s dick. The rough pads of Kyungsoo’s fingers rub along his shaft and his breath hitches.

He stops moving his hips completely and focuses on the slow slide of his bitch’s fingers next to his dick. He can feel the squeeze of Kyungsoo’s hole getting even tighter. The fact Kyungsoo can take two fingers when he’s already stretched so far open is the hottest thing ever. He wishes he could see it right now. The skin of his rim all white as it strains around them. 

He’s about to start working in and out again when Kyungsoo wiggles one of the digits. Chanyeol yelps and mashes his mouth against Kyungsoo’s, breaths coming hard and fast. 

He tries to hold on, but he can’t. His dick twitches as Kyungsoo slides his finger out completely and he cums. 

Hard. 

It’s the kind of orgasm that manages to make him feel like he’s floating, even while his limbs turn to lead. 

His tongue slips into Kyungsoo’s mouth and he lets it rest there. He lies sprawled across his bitch, pumping him full of puppies. Kyungsoo’s chest rises faster and faster and Chanyeol knows he’s trying to catch his breath around the tongue still lying in his mouth. 

He rolls off Kyungsoo and onto his back. He whines and nuzzles insistently into Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo knows exactly what he wants and rolls onto his side so he can rub Chanyeol’s belly. Chanyeol sighs and rests his head on Kyungsoo’s arm, turning his head to drag the flat of his tongue along salty skin. 

“You know, it wouldn’t be so bad if he hadn’t made me scrap the project I’ve been working on for two months.” 

Kyungsoo’s finally ready to talk about his day. It’s only in the haze of the afterglow that he ever opens up. Chanyeol’s always the closest to being an actual puppy when he’s all tired out from sex. 

“Said something about better allocating our resources.”

Chanyeol whimpers and licks Kyungsoo’s cheek where tears are starting to fall. “Now he has me doing spreadsheets and other stupid grunt work. Busy work! Can you believe it? Better allocation, my ass.”

Chanyeol looks at him with big, round eyes filled with love and Kyungsoo hugs him tight.

“At least I have you, Boy.”


End file.
